


All Drippin Wet

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli's photoshoot!!! OMG! What more of a summery do you need?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Drippin Wet

“I’m home!” Sauli calls out as he closes the door after him, voice still a little hoarse from his earlier cold.

 

“Adam?” He calls again undoing his shoes, he know Adam is home because the door was unlocked and he could hear noises coming from the living room. “I bought you some fresh juice. Do you want it or should I put it in the fridge?” The only response he got was light groaning and soft panting.

 

Sauli left the bags on the kitchen counter and started walking towards the living room. “Adam, are you jacking off in there? I thought we agreed; no stains on the couch—” Sauli stops dead in his track as he sees the scene before him unfold. Adam was indeed on the couch, pants down to his ankles pulling there alongside his blue boxers. His legs were spread open and his hands were harshly grasping on to his hard, hot cock, tugging and pulling like it was his last jack off ever, head leaned back, eyes closed, sweat pouring down, he probably never even noticed Sauli. Then Sauli zooms out of the hot sinful picture and sees something unusual, the coffee table and the floor were full of photos, his photos, Adam was jacking off to his photoshoot.

 

“Something you forgot to tell me about, love?” Adam says and Sauli noticed that now Adam was staring full on him. Fuck, if Adam only knew how hot he looked like that. “Is this how you caught your cold? Explain.” Adam was dead serious.

 

“You weren’t supposed to find them Adam.” Sauli says and now blushes furiously as Adam stares holes into him.

 

“Then who was? There are nudes in here, Sauli…” Adam’s tone is dangerously impatient, but Sauli knew he wasn’t actually mad, he was jacking off for Christ sake.

 

“Don’t worry Ashley took them and developed them personally. These are the only copies.” Sauli bites his lip and tried desperately not to want to get down on his knees and suck Adam off as much as he does.

 

“These are porn, my love.” Voice softer, but still demanding further explanation.

 

“They were meant for you… a gift for Valentine’s day.” Now he’s blushing even more. “For when you leave again.”

 

“Fuck!” Adam swears and throws his head back, seemly pleased with the explanation. Sauli smiled and walks over to Adam, fingers just slightly brushing over the skin of Adam forearm and then he gets down on his knees, rubbing Adam’s thighs. “You are the hottest little fucker ever, I mean have you even seen those pictures? Water just dripping off you, that wet shirt clinging to your skin, doing nothing to hide your naked cock under it… suck me!” He orders and grabs Sauli by the back of his neck as he leans in. He takes as much as he can in, moaning when Adam just won’t stop pushing and slightly gagging, then as he’s released he pulls off, sucking all the way to the tip, slurping on it, making Adam hiss and moan, then going back down on him, taking more each time. Occasionally dragging his teeth on the soft skin, just to hear Adam gasp and pulls off just to lick Adam’s balls and bite into his thighs.

 

“Take me! All the way in… I want to come into that perverted little mouth.” Sauli relaxes his jaw and throat muscles and takes Adam long hard dick as deep down as in would go and just hums until Adam snaps and grabs his hair and thrusts his hips to fuck Sauli’s mouth until he feels his orgasm rip through, then despite Sauli’s disapproval he pulls out of his mouth and comes all over Sauli’s face, the blond just gasping, eyes closed and lips blood red and shiny.

 

“There, now you look like in the photo, with something dripping down your chin.” Adam laughs and settles back down on the couch, griping onto Sauli and pulling him in his lap for some firace and wild kisses.

 

***

 

“Hey, Adam?” Sauli whispers in the dark, his ass sore and leaking Adam’s come, his body tired and sleepy.

 

“Hmm?” Adam mumbles half asleep.

 

“Will it be all right if I upload some of those pictures on my blog, you know… the decent ones?” Sauli knows that the five second silence isn’t anything good, then Adam turns to face him even though they can’t properly see each other.

 

“There are no decent ones, love. I told you, it’s all porn and it’s all mine.” Adam says.

 

“But—” Sauli tries but Adam interrupts him harshly.

 

“I see one of those picture online and you’re getting the harshest spanking yet. Got that?” Adam takes the silence as a yes and goes back to sleep. Sauli just grins.

 

***

 

“I’ll call you when I land.” Adam hugs him again and pulls away with a kiss.

 

“All right, stay safe and have fun!” Sauli yells after him and he gets in the cab taking him to the airport.

 

Sauli walks back in and closes the door sighing, the house is so empty without Adam. He sits on the couch and takes his lapton in his lap, opening his “Photos” folder.

 

***

 

Later that day Sauli’s phone light's up and bings with a message. “The belt, Sauli. You are getting the fucking belt!”

 

 

 

**Seriously, what if there's more to this picture?**

 

**More as in down here           ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Author's Note:**

> Well sheet! I did it again! lol 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [50 Shades of Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703583) by [PsychoStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar)




End file.
